Corazón Roto
by Mayumi Minamino
Summary: Hak ha salvado a la princesa, pero ésta sólo se deja llevar. Mientras él y Min-Soo planean cómo escapar del palacio... ¿Cuáles fueron los primeros pensamientos de Yona luego de ver cómo todos buscan matarla, a Soo-Won convertirse en el asesino de su padre y destruir su corazón en el proceso? ¿Qué piensa de si misma y del Rey Il? ¿Será muy tarde para arrepentirse? One-Shot - Editado


**Summary:** Hak ha salvado a la princesa, pero ésta sólo se deja llevar. Mientras él y Min-Soo planean cómo escapar del palacio... ¿Cuáles fueron los primeros pensamientos de Yona luego de ver cómo todos buscan matarla, a Soo-Won convertirse en el asesino de su padre y destruir su corazón en el proceso? ¿Qué piensa de si misma y del Rey Il? ¿Será muy tarde para arrepentirse? One-Shot

 **Disclaimer:** El manga Akaktsuki no Yona pertenece a Mizuho Kusanagi, la historia sí es mía, y fue escrita sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener. Y sin dudas lo mejor del manga y anime es Hak.

 **Nota:** Las frases en negrita fueron extraídas del manga y anime, y el contexto se da en el capítulo 2 de la serie.

Un sonido metálico corta el aire.

Te derrumbas ante alguien.

Mi respiración se paraliza.

En segundos corro hacia ti, incapaz de entender qué pasó. Qué está pasando...

¿Quién está aquí?

¡Oh, es Soo-won!

Ayúdame…

 _"S-soo-won… apúrate, ¡Llama a un doctor!"_

Él no se mueve. En mi regazo, siento cómo tu calor se escapa.

«Reacciona» grito con todas mis fuerzas, supuestamente… mi garganta no responde. Ni siquiera un sonido, no puedo decir nada. Mi cuerpo tiembla. Te siento cada vez más pesado…

Soo-won me mira y siento que algo más no está bien.

 _"Ayúdame Soo-won"_

Lo miro con detalle, no percibo ni un parpadeo. Sus mejillas con manchas escarlata… ¿Sangre?

No quiero pensar más, la cabeza, la habitación, su mirada, todo me da vueltas.

 _"Los ojos del Rey no volverán a abrirse"_

Cual látigo envenenado, aquellas palabras me sacan del trance para envolverme en una atmósfera en la que cada vez es más difícil respirar.

Su figura y espada brillan por el reflejo lunar, opacada por la sangre... de… de…

 _"Lo maté"_

N-no.

No.

¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé cuántas veces me he perdido en esos innombrables recuerdos.

Y, como nunca lo hice, no dejo de pensar en ti, padre.

Tengo la sensación de que el tiempo se detuviera, avanzara a gran velocidad y quedara suspendida otra vez.

No siento hambre o sueño. El dolor que se expande en mis piernas y brazos no me importa en absoluto. A veces, no sé si sigo viva o sólo estoy soñando. La idea de dormir, y dormir, y seguir durmiendo cada vez se me hace más tentadora.

 _"Nos asesinarán si nos atrapan"_

Hak. Sólo por su voz, sé que sigo viva.

Si no me hubiera rescatado, estaría muerta con certeza...

Por orden de Soo-won.

Aún cuando gritaba su nombre.

Yo sólo pensaba en él. En que ése al frente nuestro no era mi Soo-won.

 _"Ese Soo-won jamás existió"_

Sentí cada retazo de mi corazón incrustarse y desgarrar mi garganta.

Experimenté esa sensación que había quedado bloqueada desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando mamá se fue, como golpes certeros en el pecho. Cuando nada me interesaba, y Soo-won se convirtió en esa luz que me hacía sonreír.

Ahora es la sombra que pasó y me quitó mi vida, mi hogar, mis días de felicidad.

Y, sobretodo, me quitó a ti.

Jamás pude decirte suficientes veces cuánto te quería.

 _"Me dijeron que rara vez te acercabas a sus aposentos"_

Y, maldita sea, era cierto, enteramente por mi culpa.

Sólo me ocupaba de disfrutar, hasta el último segundo.

Cuando me negaste por primera vez algo, no entendía por qué. ¿Qué tenía de malo quererlo?

Tal vez nunca entenderé tus motivos anteriores, por qué tu voz se endurecía y te volvías más rígido cuando se trataba de él. Tal vez tú sí conocías al verdadero príncipe, al que él dice ser realmente, y no el dulce Soo-won que yo creí conocer toda mi vida. Aunque él diga que mataste al tío Yu-Hon, me resulta imposible creer algo así.

No eras una mala persona. Sin embargo, siempre te juzgué como un cobarde. Nunca pensé en que algún día no estarías conmigo.

Y ahora, ¿Qué me queda?

Te he perdido y jamás podré decirte algo, abrazarte, o tan sólo darte gracias por la maravillosa vida que tuve, por darme siempre días de felicidad, por cuidar de ello con tanto anhelo.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora, padre?

La opresión en mi interior cada vez es más grande, y no sé cómo parar…

Sólo camino, y de no ser por mi guardián, ni eso.

Hak…

Él… a quien pregunté tan entrecortadamente.

 _"Ha-Hak, ¿Tú estás… de mi lado?"_

¿Cómo pudo reaccionar tan rápido, escapando y salvándome la vida, cuando yo ni siquiera pude más que huir de tu habitación?

 _"Su majestad me pidió que la protegiera… y ¡Obedeceré fielmente!"_

Tampoco conocía ese lado de él, tan leal, inamovible. Me avergüenza, me hiere percibir algo tan palpable.

La cobarde, la débil, soy yo.

Tú sólo buscabas protegerme, como no pudiste hacerlo con mamá.

Yo sólo pensaba en pasar hermosos días y, estúpidamente, en ese hombre.

Qué horrible soy…

Hak, la única persona que me queda, debe sentirse pésimo con mi compañía.

No sé qué decirle, y eso me hace sentir peor.

Pero, existe la pequeña posibilidad que al hablarle de ti, pueda decirme alguna cosa. Necesito hablar sobre ti, sino siento que perderé la razón.

 _"¿A dónde… podremos ir?_

 _Y pensar… que padre estaba derramando lágrimas de alegría… en el banquete… y no le dije ni una palabra. No le dije… gracias."_

 _"¿A dónde… a dónde debería de ir?"_

Debería sentir vergüenza, pero ya no me importa nada… no sólo Hak está en peligro por mi culpa, tampoco me siento capaz de aliviarle en algo. Es como si me arrastrara al fondo del océano, sin moverme, sin respirar… sólo dejándome ir. Las lágrimas que no he dejado de derramar, me impiden ver su expresión… ¿Estará molesto? ¿Querrá dejarme aquí? ¿Estará arrepentido?

No creo poder soportar más.

¿Eh?

¿H-hak?

 _"Puedes ir a cualquier lado, mientras sobrevivas… Así es como puedes agradecerle… a su majestad"_

Su fuerte y cuidadoso abrazo me transmite una extraña sensación, además de la sorpresa. Es notorio que él también está dolido. Hoy perdió también a… alguien muy importante.

Nunca reparé en sus sentimientos, si sentía hambre, si se sentía bien. Él era el único que se atrevía a decirme lo que nadie. Me hacía enojar como nunca. Pero es el único vínculo que tengo con esta vida. Sé que puedo confiar en él, lo conozco de toda mi vida…

El juramento que hizo aún retumba en mis oídos.

Confiaré.

No soportaría más traiciones, pero Hak… no lo hará.

Padre, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Y, por siempre, perdóname por favor. Donde quiera que estés.

¡Hola! Soy nueva en el fandom de AnY, y me animé a lanzarme a la piscina cuando la inspiración (la muy esquiva) llegó durante las jornadas laborales. Espero haber captado lo que para mí, son las emociones burbujeantes que surgen luego del tremendo suceso que marca el destino de Yona, de Hak y del Reino de Kouka. Yo creo que lo más doloroso para Yona fue haber entregado su total adoración y confianza en alguien que la traicionó, totalmente consciente de sus actos. Y destruyó su mundo hasta entonces.

También creo que al pensar en su padre, no podría evitar sentirse arrepentida por no haberlo tomado más en cuenta.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier comentario, sugerencia o expresión que me quieran hacer llegar, tiene el botoncito de review a su disposición.

¡Abrazos y besos!


End file.
